Talk:Faralda (Skyrim)
If she dies before joining the college can you still gain access to the college? :She's tagged as Essential, and is therefore, immortal. --— Radical D (bother \ 16:43, December 6, 2011 (UTC) I killed, Nirya, her respectitive rival, and got a message from a Courier. This is how it went: ", I know you killed her. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In fact, I wanted to thank you. she will not be missed. - - Faralda" (The she is not capitalized, it wasn't a mistake from my side) I believe this should be mentioned. What's a Plot? (talk) 16:36, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Daily schedule Will someone please add a schedule to this article? I've been looking all over the &#$% campus for her, night and day, and she's nowhere to be found. dbbolton (talk) 05:09, October 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hello there! You might find this useful. From what I've gathered, Faralda always appears in her room in the Hall of Countenance, after the completion of the College questline. Here, she sits in a corner in her room. She's very hard to spot. Almost impossible to spot from the center room. Before that's complete, she can be found at the college's front gate or in the main hall, The Hall of the Elements. Hope this helps. -- 05:14, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Rivalry? Maybe it's because I haven't paid it much attention, but from what I can tell, while Nirya claims there is a rivalry, Faralda never showed any signs of there being a rivalry. The only time she even mentions Nirya is when she dies, and the "Thank you" is more likely because Nirya constantly talks about Faralda behind her back, and the "She won't be missed" seems like just highlighting the fact Nirya isn't very well liked or respected. It seems to me the "Rivalry" over the position of arch-mage is just paranoia on Niryas side. You can ask Nirya about Faralda, but not the other way around. Feel free to correct me if I'm wrong. Faralda Hostility I found Faralda hostile towards me after completing the thieves guild quest "Speaking with Silence". I had a dead thrall(pirate captain from solthseim) that vanished upon completion of the quest, but somehow the dead thrall remained listed on my active effects, even trying to raise two new dead thralls did not seem to remove this glitched thrall from my active effects. Reloading a save just prior to completing Speaking with Silence(with pirate captain in tow) and going to Faralda revealed no hostility. Holythirteen (talk) 05:09, February 19, 2014 (UTC) Stupid bridge glitch When first crossing the bridge to the college, Faralda will light the arcane torches along the way with a candlelight spell. Well, she's being incredbly stupid because she's casting the spells when she's not even close to the torches, causing the candelight to go floating and then stop because a stone wall is in the way. Thus, all the torches remain unlit. How do I fix this incompetent glitch? 05:45, December 1, 2016 (UTC)